Vampire reward
by Capilito
Summary: bad tittle xD Kyuubi goes to school he gets harassed, he threats them to stop or he tell his uncle who is a vampire and that they will pay dearly for their mistakes. Someone saves him and instead of punishment he gets a reward. Narusasu em bad summery, Lemon and bad spelling xD R and R PEASE! ONESHOT


AN/:: Okey…um I wrote it in one day im sick and delusional and half asleep..this was my first lemon so please don't judge..im to much of a prude to write good lemon things xD I will try to get better thoe…

WARNING: Very, Very oh so bad spelling and grammar? Um a bad lemon? xD and I don't on Naruto

y n y damn but im going to ' ^ ' once in my life, who am I kidding I will never own Naruto xc

''Have a fun day in school Kyuubi'' Naruto said patting the fifteen year olds head.

''Stop it Naruto im not a child you know'' He said laughing and ran out from the house, ''bye uncle Naruto see you after school''

Kyuubi was now on his way to his first time in school, ever. He had been nagging at his uncle for the past eight years to go to school. But he had always said no. He didn't understand why he couldn't go to school? He knew that uncle Naruto didn't want their secret to come out. But after eight years of promises not to say anything to a living soul about it Naruto had finally said yes. So here he was running to his first day in school. He admit he was a little nervous. 'I wonder if ill get a lot of new friends?' He smiled at that. He had never really had real friends before. He slowed down as he saw the gates to leaf high school. ''wow'' he said quietly to himself as he saw the big building and the big groups of people walking in to it. He looked at everyone and noticed something, now he was not a little nervous he was REALLY nervous. All of them had 'grown up' backpacks. He took of his own and studied it. It was a bright red and had a..dare he say it, two pair of fox ears and two big eyes. A child's Backpack, or a 'fun and not boring one' as his uncle had so nicely put it to him when they had bought it. 'There's nothing I can do about it now' he said and sighed and then took a deep breath. With his backpack on his back and brave steps he when in into the schools entry. He looked around and saw that everyone stood in small groups. He then felt something, he really needed to go to the bathroom, like right now! He held on of his arms over his grumbling stomach. Since it was his first day he didn't know where the bathroom were. 'guess I'll have to ask someone then' He walked over to the closest group of people which be stood of what looked like boys a little older than him. ''eh, ex, excuse me but could any of you please tell me where the bathroom is?'' he clutched his stomach a little harder as it growled at him.

''Hm, why should I tell you?'' the one who said that had long brown hair and scary pale eyes, ''Yeh, why?'' Another said this one had grey hair and big glasses. Both of them creped him out. 'why can they just tell me?' This was not a god first day in school.

He started to turnaround to try to find it by himself before an exident happened. But, ''Neji, Kabuto stoop being fuckers, just go down the corridor and then left'' Kyuubi looked at the other one in the group. He was pale and had black eyes and a funny shape of his hair in the back. ''Dam Sasuke must you always destroy our fun?'' The one with grey hair said. The one named Sasuke just rolled his eyes and styed quiet.

''Thank you'' Kyuubi said and tried as best as he could walk down to the bathroom while muttering ''stupid uncle, stupid milk, stupid scary guys'

''ahhhh'' Kyuubi said as he washed his hands in the sink. He patted his stomach now calm as he grabbed is backpack to go hurry to wait in the Entre for their new teachers.

He was just about to open the door when the boys from before stepped in, at least only the scary ones. ''Where do you think you're going freak?'' The one with glasses said.

''To the Entre'' Kyuubi said looking down in the ground and trying to squeeze by the other one.

''Huh, did you hear that Kabuto? He thinks he's going somewhere'' The one with brown hair said.

''Yes, Neji maybe we should teach him a lesson?'' Kabuto said and pushed Kyuubi down on to the floor. He was now laying on the dirty floor on his stomach. And Neji was bending his backpack of him. ''Haha look at this he have a bag of a four year old, are you four Huh?'' He was now sitting up on the floor looking up at them with a glare. ''Give me my bag back'' He growled launching for it. His uncle had paid for that even if it was a bit childish he still liked it, and they didn't have much money so he couldn't ask for another one either. Neji moved away and Kabuto grabbed his arms and held him back. ''did you just try to grab me huh?'' The brunet said and punched Kyuubi in his stomach hard enough for him to cough. ''Maybe we should get rid of this for you instead so we don't need to see it anymore? Let's just see what's inside first'' Kyuubi started to struggle in vain in Kabuto's grip.

''Stop it!'' he said but Neji opened the bag to pull out a bunch of colorful writing books, pencils and a cellphone.

''Well start with this then'' He said and threw the pads in one of the toilets and flushed. The toilet was now filled to the brim with water. ''STOP IT!'' He tried break loose again but the grip hardened.

''And now these'' He said braking one after one of the pencils and throwing them on the floor. 'Why were they doing this to him? What had he done?'

Neji then looked at the phone ''hm just as silly as your bag huh?'' His cellphone was orange with a lot of different foxes dangling from it. He couldn't keep it in anymore as he saw Neji dangling his newly bought phone he got from his uncle over the overflowing toilet, he said it!

''STOP IT OR I TELL MY UNCLE AND HE IS A VAMPIRE!'' He shouted with tears in his eyes. He had said the secret, the one he swore never to say to a living soul. He had thought they would stop in fear and apologize..but he was wrong. ''hahah? A vampire you say?'' He was not looking scared at all he was laughing at him. ''oh are your old uncle going to kill me in my sleep? He said and dropped the phone in the toilet. He walked over to the Kyuubi who was now sniffing uncontrollably. ''You try threat me? Your head goes in the toilet!'' He said taking him out of Kabuto's grip and shoving him to the overflowing toilet with all his stuff in. ''Hey Neji don't you think you went to far?'' Kabuto said trying to calm him down. ''Shut up! This punk deserve it!'' he said gripping Kyuubis red hair hard.

Kyuubi tried to pray the hands of from his head and hoped someone would save him, as in a queue the door opened. ''What Are You doing!?'' He hear the voice of the other one from the group say, Sasuke was it? He felt the grip on his head disappear and someone getting punched. But he had his eyes closed and was trying to stop crying. He was fifteen Dam it! And it was his first day of school! He only hoped to get some new friends. Not to almost get drowned in the toilet with all his stuff that uncle Naruto had bought for him. He heard the door closed and he thought he was alone. But he felt warm hand on his shoulder.

-Sasuke POV-

''Are you okay?'' Sasuke ask the boy who wanted the direction for the toilet earlier. His red hair was all tangled and he had snot in his face and tears all over the place. He looked like one year younger than himself. The boy only tried to wipe his tears away and nodded. ''Hn come here'' he said and pulled Kyuubi up from the dirty and soaked toilet floor. He then gave him some tissues that he could wipe his face with. He took them and said a small ''thank you'' Sasuke looked over to the toilet and saw all of the kids writing books all wet and soaked plugging the toilet up, and was that the kids cellphone?

''Hn, watts your name?'' Sasuke asked an opened his bag and took out two of his own empty books.

''Kyuubi'' he said. Sasuke nodded and erased his own name and wrote Kyuubi's with a pen he then placed in one of the books. ''Here you go'' he said giving them to him. Kyuubi just looked down on the floor and nodded.

He took is still whole backpack and placed the note pads I had given to him in it.

''I will tell the principal what they did don't worry'' Sasuke assured him, he must have a really bad first day.

''I wouldn't worry too much about them, my uncle will take care of them'' A chill went up his spine as he heard him say that. It wasn't what he said but how he said it. Then he stormed out of the bathroom. Sasuke didn't see him later that day at all, but who can blame him if he went home?

The first day of school had ended and it sucked! I mean who gives you three papers and an essay to next week on the first day?.

When Sasuke came out of the school entre he could feel someone watching him. He looked over to the other side of the street and saw a boy who was maybe at his age with blond hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen, he also had three weird marks on each cheek. He was looking at Sasuke with an intense stare.

Sasuke also saw that the he had a black umbrella and was wearing a thick long sleeved hoodie and long pants. Sasuke looked up in the Skye it was all clear and the weather was really hot. He turned his eyes back but the boy was gone. Sasukes heart pounded a little faster. ''Strange'' he said as he looked around for the one who had stared at him, the streets as almost empty. Sasuke only shrugged to himself and started to walk home.

''Sasuke dinner is done'' Sasuke came down from the stairs when he heard his mother call him for dinner. ''coming mother'' he went in into the Kitchen and took his place by his brother. ''here you go honey, your favorite'' His mother said as she placed a bowl of tomato soup in front of him.

He was just to taste the soup his mother had done when it knocked on the door.

''Sasuke, would you take that?'' His father said already eating his soup.

''Hn'' Was all he said before he stood up and went to open the door.

''Wha…'' He couldn't form the rest of the meaning as he saw the man who had watched him from the other side of the street today, but this time something was different and that was instead of being meet by two deep blue eyes he was met by glowing red instead and a sadistic smile as the boy said ''May I come in?'' That voice made Sasukes spine shiver and heart beat faster.

He couldn't say anything he was paralyzed. ''Sasuke dear, who was it by the door?'' His mom now stood behind him. ''Oh hi there, are you one of Sasukes friends?'' Sasuke looked back to the one outside the door, his eyes were now blue, had he been wrong?

''Yes, we meet at school today miss'' Sasuke and I just got an assignment together''

Sasuke wanted to say no! but nothing came out. His heart only beat faster and he started to feel hot, what was this? ''Well were eating right now but you are welcome in'' His mother said turning around and walked back in into the Kitchen. Sasuke now looked at the red eyes again.

Without a warning he felt a warm breath on his neck and the smell of the stranger overflowing his sense. 'When did he get so close. ''Ill be back for you, im just going to take care of your friends'' Sasuke then felt something wet and warm lick his throat. He couldn't help but shiver at the feeling. And then as suddenly as it came it was gone, and so was the stranger.

Sasuke now looked out at the black night unable to move, he admit he was a little scared.

Then he thought doing what with my friends, and he's coming back?

Neji sat on his bed with an ice pack over his left eye, 'stupid Sasuke I was only kidding he didn't need to hit me!' he looked at the clock, it was half past twelve. He had sitting in his bed like that grumbling for over two hours. His parents had also already went to bed so he saw no meaning at staying up since it was school tomorrow. He stood up and went to put all his lights of and pulling on his pj's.

He laid himself down on the bed. ''But the freak did deserve it!'' he said quietly to himself. He was almost asleep when he heard something tap on his window, He turned around and saw shadow on his floor were the moonlight from the window came through. He passed it as just an Owl, yes an Owl.

He then heard that sound again but this time it was clearer sharper. Neji got up from his bed and went to the window that was on the wall by his headboard. He pulled the away the white drape from his window and saw nothing. The tree was too far away for it to scrap on his window. He pulled the drapes back and turned around. He was met by a pale face with scars and red Glowing eyes

''Deserve it did he?'' he didn't have time to scream before the sharp Teethes from the creature sunk in into his jugular vein. All you could hear was a gurgling sound and a body falling on to the hard floor.

''I have prepared a place for you and your friend'' the creature said as he lifted the body and jumped out the window.

Sasuke had went to bed without eating is soup, and ofcorse his mother had gotten worried and asked him were his friend had went and then she had sended him straight for bed when he head blushed, but she thought he had a fever. He looked over at the clock. It was almost one. His parents was long ago asleep since thy always raised early to go to work. He snuggled down in his bed sheets.

'I wonder what he want, what does he mean by my friends? Did he mean Neji and Kabuto?'

He then remembered '..my uncle will take care of them' but that wasn't it? He was looking to be in Sasukes own age and not an old man. So he just flipped that thought of.

Finally he was almost asleep when he heard scraping sounds at his window. Witch was strange because they had no trees outside their house. He lit his bed lamp and went to look out of the window. Nothing there. He then felt two arms closing around his waist. ''Im back for you'' He heard that voice say as he felt the feeling yet again of something warm and wet on his neck, but this time the person behind him was also nibbling were his neck met his shoulder. ''Wa, what do you want?'' He didn't mean for it to come out like that.

The one behind him chuckled. ''To show you my gratitude ofcorse'' Sasuke didn't understand what he meant.

He tried not to moan as the other one kissed down his shoulder but he failed himself as the person behind him made a small love bite behind his ear.

Sasuke blushed furiously. ''you will understand soon enough'' then the embrace he was in disappeared. Sasuke turned around to see the teen sitting on his bed. Sasuke shivered at the sight. The blond tussled hair, the clear blue eyes, that smug smile. Now when he wasn't embraced and could think a little better. ''How did you get in here?'' he said backing away from his bed until he hit the wall on the opposite side of the room. ''heh, well you see its simple, all I have to do is to get invited you see, and then I can come in whenever I want.'' Sasuke thought back at when his mother had invited him. ''Why?'' what's that all he could think of right now, yes, yes it was. ''Because you see Sasuke, if I may say that? Im not a normal human'' As that was said his eyes flashed red and he smiled showing of his fangs. Sasuke widened his eyes 'it couldn't be, no, a vampire?' Sasuke looked at the door merely two feet's from him he made a leap. And in an instead he was pressed up against the wall.

''hn, you don't want to wake your parents do you?'' Sasuke only stayed quiet. He looked in into the eyes of the Vampire, ''should we try again, if I let go of your hands you will not try to run, understand?'' The blond then proceeded to nibble under Sasukes chin and down to his collarbone.

Sasuke only huffed in response. And the other one let go. ''By the way names Naruto remember that when you scream in pleasure'' (= - v - = moahaha im so not awesome right now)

WARNING A BAD? XD LEMON SCENE:

Sasuke didn't have much time to proses the information as he was thrown at the bed, and then get a pair of hot lips crashed down on his own. He felt Naruto hands crawl under his shirt and pinching one of his nipples. ''ahh'' He couldn't help himself but moan at the Narutos touch. As soon as he opened his mouth The others toung was in his, tasting everything. Soon Sasuke also reacted and was grabbing the blond hair between his fingers and kissed back with all he got. 'why am I not resisting? He's a stranger who broke in into my room, and he's a man on top of it all!' He didn't get to think more of that before Naruto had broken the kiss and pulled Sasukes Shirt of. ''you have such pale skin Sasuke, and no scars.'' Naruto huskily said as he liked Sasukes earlobe and nibbled down his throat pausing at the pounding vein sucking the skin. ''ah, narutho'' Sasuke was ashamed he really was, he wanted to stop but it felt so god in a way. ''AH'' Sasuke gave a loud cry of pleasure when Naruto had brushed his knee against Sasukes crotch. ''Someone seems to enjoy it hm?'' The boy on top of him said taking one of Sasukes nipples in into his mouth and sucked hard.

''ah, shu, shut up'' he really didn't want to hear it. He then felt his pyjamas pants being pulled down with his boxers. He was now fully naked with his legs spread and a man sitting between them staring in all that was Sasuke. Sasuke started to close his legs together but was stopped by a pair of warm hands, ''theres nothing you need to hide Sasuke'' Sasuke closed his eyes shut and laid an arm over his eyes. ''Sasuke'' He felt the warm hands coming up and bending away his arm from his face that was red as it could get. ''don't hide, I won't hurt you, do you understand?'' Sasuke was looking in into Narutos red eyes, he couldn't resist could he? He wasn't going to hurt him? Sasuke just nodded weakly. ''good, now I whant you to just let loose and do whatever you please'' There was a weird swirl in the red eyes. ''You understand Sasuke?'' Naruto said as he grinded his knee on to Sasukes semi erect member. He only got an moan in answer. And just as that all of Sasukes fears and doubt and thoughts were like blown away. He grabed the blond hair and pulled him down so their lips met. This time Sasuke was the one shoving his toung inside the others mouth, he could feel Naruto smiling trying to take over the dominance and succeeded. Sasuke broke the kiss to trying to take of Narutos shirt, why was he the only one naked huh? ''off, now'' he said trying to tug of the other ones black hoodie. ''my, my aren't we impatient?'' but he did as he was told, he took of his hoodie to show Sasuke his lean and toned chest, he was also pale, but not as pale as Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed at the sight and if possible he got more aroused. ''Them to'' He said as he nuddged at Narutos pants trying to take them down. He only got a smile in response. ''As you wish'' Naruto said as he pulled bot his boxers and black pants down. Sasuke moaned at the sight, there it stood hard and proud. ''Heh, should we start to make you scream now huh? Naruto said as he laid himself fully on Sasuke grinding their erections together. ''Ahhh'' Sasuke griped Naruto shoulders and grinded back up wanting more friction. One again Naruto made his way down Sasukes body making marks all over where he could. He then proceeded to lich around Sasukes Navel thrusting his toung in and out of it. ''Ah, Nahruto stop teasing'' he said whimpering at the feeling of Narutos hands on his inner thighs. ''Maybe a please would help?'' He said biting at Sasukes hipbone.

Sasuke blushed ''please'' a quietly sad and then he screamed maybe a little to high as he was enveloped in a warm wet heat. ''AH Nah ah'' He couldn't say much as he griped the blond locks and trying to hold the head there, and just try to move his hips. But Naruto held down his hips as he slowly bobbed his head up and down Sasukes member as he sucked hard. Sasuke had never done this before, he didn't really know how to feel, but one thing was sure it felt amazing. Then all of a sudden he hummed on Sasuke. ''AHA, Gonn, cu ah'' That's all he said before the heat was gone. And he was so close! ''Wh, why did you stop?'' Naruto was now kissing on his thigh instead. ''We can have you come right now can we?'' Naruto was now biting a little harder at his inner thigh. ''Sasuke, look at me'' Sasuke did as he was told, he looked down at the blond head still between his legs licking at his thigh and the hands that was holding his legs apart. ''Im going to do something, don't be afraid its going to feel really good, but promise me not to cum?'' Sasuke looked in into the red eyes and saw the swirl in them making him nod. ''Yes'' Naruto smiled and once again started to nibble a little harder at his thigh. And then the teeth san in in to him. ''AHHH'' Sasuke tried to pull away when he felt the sudden pain and the throbbing feeling. Then all of a sudden it was gone and replaced with pure bliss. He could feel Narutos lips moving against his leg and the blood slowly leaving him. He couldn't do anything else thank not forget to breath. He was surprised when he got two fingers shoved in into his mouth. What was he going to do? ''Suck'' He hard Naruto who had stooped his sucking motions to tell Sasuke was he was going to do. And so he grabbed Narutos hand and started to slowly lick and suck at the fingers. Naruto was now back at sucking at his wound and he heard him moan when Sasuke started to suck extra hard on his now wet fingers. Then the finger was gone and Naruto was now kissing him. ''Relax now okay? It's going to hurt a little'' Sasuke didn't know what he meant until he felt a finger at his entrance. ''ah, what are you doing hnn'' It didn't hurt but it felt really uncuftreble. ''You'll se, just relax and it won't hurt as much'' He said kissing Sasuke to distract him as he added another finger. This time Sasuke moaned but he didn't know if it was from the pain or the little pleasure he started to feel. Naruto then started make scissoring motions and added a third finger, Sasuke couldn't help but let out small moans at the motion and the nibbling at his neck. Then Naruto hit a spot inside of him that made him se stars. ''AH, again, do that again'' Naruto only chuckled and did as he was told. After a few more thrusts with his fingers to Sasukes special spot he took his finger out and heard Sasuke whimper at the loss. ''sh Sasuke, this is going to hurt a little more, just relax'' Sasuke heard him say and then felt something at his entrance that was Not a finger! ''Nahruto..wha-AA'' Naruto had shoved all of himself in once in Sasuke and was now buried deep inside of him. Naruto burrowed his head in Sasukes neck and hair. And Sasuke was clawing at his back. 'it hurt it really did' But all Sasuke could do was panting and squeezing at the intruding object. ''Shh, relax Sasuke it will feel good soon'' Sasuke tried to relax as Naruto started to slowly rock back and forward in shallow motions. Sasuke felt the pain slowly fading away as he relaxed and gave a little moan at Narutos slow motions. He put his legs around the vampire's waist and pulled him closer. ''faster'' Sasuke whispered in his ear. Naruto smirked in into his neck 'faster he said?' he pulled out slowly and when he was all the way out he slammed back in with a force that made the headboard of the bed slam against the wall. ''AH!'' Sasuke saw sparks of white before his eyes, he had hit that special spot again. ''Agian, ah'' Naruto lifted up his head from Sasukes neck and looked in into his eyes. ''heh, again?'' Naruto did the same move again and Sasuke screamed and the wall banged. Sasuke had never felt such pleasure before. It shamed him to admit it but this was amazing, the feeling of having something inside him and being held in an embrace. He then felt a hand closing around his own member and started to pump. ''mhn Nah..naruto'' Sasuke opened his eyes to look in into deep red ones above him, him who was smiling down at him showing his fangs. Naruto was now thrusting hard and fast in into the writing body under him, Sasuke was trule a beautifull human. He was also strocking Sasuke in the same speed as he was going to make him come nearer the edge. And to judge of Sasukes scrams he was indeed near. Naruto could feel himself nearing his edge to but he wanted Sasuke to relies first. He then kissed Sasuke pouring everything he got in into it. They were painting even more wen they pulled apart and Naruto one again burrowed his head in Sasukes neck. ''Sa-sasuke im going to do that thing again okey?'' He didn't let him answer before he sank his teeth into his throat. ''AH Naa-'' Sasuke then came over Narutos hand and their stomachs. He then felt something warm inside him and the blood draining from his head. Sasuke felt his body go limp on the matres and Narutos sucking motins on his neck. He was slowly fading away. ''Ill be back for you sasuke'' He felt someone kiss his forhead befor he was lost in a deep sleep.

The next thing Sasuke heard was a ''Sasuke, honey wake up it's the second day of school''

He groaned and slowly sat up emiadelty regretting it when he felt the sharp pain shooting up his spine and his ass. O – O ?

''What?'' and something else was wrong..he was naked! ''How, what?'' he was utterly confused until he saw his bed sheets and the wall. The wall had none of its dark blue color left, and you could see the brick wall behind all the layers of it. And there were bloodstains on his pillow. He remembered everything now. With wide eyes and a bright red face he crawled, yes crawled to his bathroom that was behind one of the doors in his room.

When he had locked he tried to stand on his shaking legs as he looked in the mirror. ''Oh shit!'' And that was right explanation, he looked like shit! He was pale, paler than usual and he had bite marks and bruises all over. And he should not even mention his hair! He then saw the red bitemarks one his neck, he strocke his fingers over the puncture marks. . _''Ill be back for you sasuke'' _

He shook his head and climbed in into the shower to clean him self of. 'why did this happen? Why him?' he thought really hard until he remembered 'that I will realize soon enough?' okay his mind was really fucked up right now.

-time skip-

After the breakfast and the talking about the weird banging sounds last night he was now in school slightly limping his way through the crowded hallway. ''hey, there you are my Sasuke'' an arm were slung over his shoulder. It was someone with a orange hoodie and black pants, red converse and blond tasseled hair and the bluest eyes. To say exact he was really surprised. ''What t'hell'' He tried to shove the arm of him but was instead pressed into a warm chest. ''I couldn't let anyone take what's mine now could i? so im now in your class so I can watch over you and Kyuubi all the time'' He heard the muffled voice in neck say. Sasuke blushed at the words. He wasn't mad to be claimed as Narutos..In fact he may be liked it a tiny, tiny bit. O v O

''Sasuke?'' Naruto loosened his grip on Sasuke so he could turn around to see who it was. There was the red haired kid he had given his books yesterday in the restroom. ''Thank you for helping me yesterday, I hope we can become friends'' he said a little nervously. ''Oh and thank you uncle Naruto for dealing with it'' Now Sasuke saw an evil smile that gave him the creeps.

''hn no problem Neji and Kabuto can be iddiots'' he said as he broke free from Narutos death hug.

''By the way I wonder where they are'' Naruto just whistled innocently.

-Neji pov-

He woke up with a deep breath trying to fill his lungs. ''where am i?'' it was dark. he then tried to sit up but he hit his head in the 'roof' and exedently bit his own lip. And it started to bleed. He felt the wound with his toung and then he felt something pointy. His teeth had become extremely sharp. He didn have those before so that could only mean on thing, that thig that had attacked him that 'vampire' had turned him in to one to. Neji gave an evil laugh as he thought of the sweet revenge he was going to take both on Sasuke and the redheaded freak! ''They are so gonna get it'' He tried to move but he couldn't, his arms were stuck at his sides and his legs to. He felf the wooden material against his bare arms. Don't sya..he was in a coffin. He violently started to kick with his feats. He was stuck in a coffin, he couldn't get out and he was now one of the immortal. He screamed a furious raw as he tried to move around to get out. Now if you had been at the cemetery at just that moment you would have heard a muffled scream from somewhere underground.

THE END :D

AN/: Oh my Gad…..im so sorry that u had to read that xD and im on my next chapter to ''Grow up'' so don't give up on meh cx oh and this was my very first lemon so I just hurried though it all..and closed my eyes..and im sick and tired I wrote it in one day give me a brak RWR Pepole 3 PEASE!


End file.
